Green Eyed Girl
by Rogue187
Summary: What's it like to be a new kid of senior year in a small town when your from a city, having to make new friends and such? "My name is Antonia DiNozzo, people and friends call me Toni, I'm kind of new in town so I wanted to walk around a bit to see what this town was about." She blabbed her cheeks going completely red the boy in front of her was really good looking. M 4 later Chptr
1. Chapter 1

**Green Eyed Girl  
><strong>Chapter 1

_Warning there are a lot of NCIS Characters that will not be in this story either at all or not till the very end. But I promise that I will do my best to still make this a good story. _

In the dark of the night in Stillwater a small boondock town in the coal mining area of Pennsylvania sat a beagle, normally a random beagle wouldn't be such a deal yet this particular beagle was stuck. The poor dog got off his leach somehow and wondered the streets of Stillwater, his adventure came up short though when he tried to crawl under a chain link fence and accidentally hooked his color. Whining he tried with all his might going back and forth but to no avail, suddenly he felt hands around him and he was then free and being lifted into arms.

"Hey little guy, having some trouble?" A girl around the age of 17 with dirty blond hair that curled down around her shoulders. She wore jeans, a green shirt and a brown leather jacket on top. The beagle tilted his head and licked the girls' cheek in thanks. The girl laughed and reached down to the dogs color taking the tag between her fingers she tilted the tag to the light of the street lamp.

"So Bo is it, let's say we take you home." She said adjusting the grip she had on the dog. She walked the street till she reached the intersection and turned right going to the house that the tag had for an address. Once she reached the house she looked at the number that was on the side of the house and double checked with the number that was on the tag. She then walked up the side walk and to the door and knocked. Checking her watch she saw that it was eleven thirty at night, she hoped whoever lives here is either a light sleeper or are not yet asleep. Before she could think any more about it the door opened to a teen that looked to be her age maybe older, he was in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had short black hair that stuck up in different directions.

"Hey sorry didn't mean to wake you, but I found your dog." She said holding the dog up to him.

"Thank you, I didn't even know he got loose." The boy said reaching over and grabbing the dog.

"My name is Antonia DiNozzo, people and friends call me Toni, I'm kind of new in town so I wanted to walk around a bit to see what this town was about." She blabbed her cheeks going completely red the boy in front of her was really good looking. He raised an eyebrow at her and the dark that was outside. "Yeah I know totally really late to be walking around, we actually just got into town a little while ago and after the long drive I didn't really feel like sleeping quit yet was hoping the walk would help."

"Jethro Gibbs." The boy in front of her responded, Toni smiled and nodded.

"Jethro it's nice to meet you." Toni said tilting her head sideways and downward as a soft tinge of pink settled over her cheeks as she shyly reached her hand out to him. He smiled and took her hand with one hand and with the other moved her bangs out of her face.

"You too, Toni." Jethro said gruffly.

"Well I better head home." Toni said backing up slowly after she let go of Jethro's hand. She nodded more to herself then turned around and made it to the end of the sidewalk when out of the corner of her eye she saw Jethro now have shoes and a jacket on walking beside her.

"I walk with you." Jethro said simply. Toni smiled and nodded and looked at the ground a moment. Though she did not notice it before but uneasiness she had felt walking alone by herself in the dark did go away while walking with Jethro. They walked in silence all the way to the door of Toni's house.

"Well this is me, thank you." Toni said smiling, not knowing what else to do and wanting not to look like an idiot, Toni decided to do something very spontaneous. She flung herself forward and hugged him even as her body was moving forward her cheeks reddened, she immediately let go. "Thank you um, see you around?" She looked up at Jethro and saw that his face had went a little pink and she felt her face heating up some more.

"Yeah, that uh, that would be alright." Jethro said clearing his throat. Toni smiled and nodded; she then turned around and entered the house. Shutting the door behind her she ran over to the window and peeked from the corner making sure that he couldn't see her, she watched as he reached back with his right hand and rubbed the back of his neck as the corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. He then shook his head and turned heading back to his own house. Toni slapped a hand over her eyes and groaned as she fell on the couch. 'What an idiot!' Toni thought to herself as she slumped in the cushions.

The next time Toni saw Jethro she was in the town General Store getting groceries. She had already gotten all the things that she needed like eggs and milk, she had decided that she wanted to pick up a snack of some kind when she spotted the watermelon. I was in a barrel it looked as if the barrel had once been filled but now had only three left; she looked in and decided she wanted the largest one. She pushed her cart next to the barrel and reached in having to split her body over the edge of the barrel, she got a good grip on the watermelon and tugged up but instead of coming up, she was going in. She panicked a little bit when suddenly she felt hands at her hips she startled a little, but then the hands were pulling her up and out of the barrel. Her cheeks betrayed her once again and went completely red if not already red from being upside down.

"Thank you." She said then looked up to see who it was. She saw the boy she had met the other night, Jethro standing there smiling at her. She hugged the watermelon closer to her, and laughed a little. "How embarrassing." She muttered to herself. She heard the boy in front of her laugh, she smiled at him. She walked over to her cart and placed the watermelon in the top part glaring at it.

"Have you found everything alright?" Jethro asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She looked over at him and realized he was wearing an apron with the stores logo on it and realized that he worked here. He nodded and tilted his head back toward the cash register and she followed as he led her to it. Once there he started to take things out of the cart and ring them through the cash register. "So do you go to the school here?" She asked wanting start a conversation.

"Yes, be a senior this coming year." Jethro stated.

"Really? Me too." Toni said excitedly, pushing her bangs back behind her ear. "I'm kind of nervous what with the new school and all, I hardly know anyone." Toni said.

"You know me." Jethro said ringing another item up.

"Yes, and I was hoping if you could maybe help me out on my first day next week?" Toni asked, Jethro looked up at her.

"I'd be happy to." Jethro said ringing up the last item.

"Thank you that would be great I was worried I was gonna be late for every class on my first day." Toni said with a huge smile.

"That'll be $22.50." Jethro said. Toni nodded and dug into her purse for her wallet and got the correct amount of change out. While handing over the cash she took out a piece of paper and jotted down something and handed to him.

"That's my home number, you know just in case, I don't know." She said pushing her hair back and darting her eyes away as her face heated up. He took the paper and struck it in his pocket.

"Thanks." He said and then made sure everything was loaded into sacks. "Do you have a car?" He asked.

"Yeah um it's right out front." She said pointing out front. He nodded and picked up four of her sacks leaving her with only one. "Oh you didn't have to help me I could have done it." She said surprised as she tried to grab for one of the bags but he moved it out of her reach. She rolled her eyes but smiled and followed with her one bag.

After getting all her bags into the back seat of her car she turned and was about to head back in to get the watermelon, but he had already went back inside and grabbed the watermelon and was already on his way back out. "Thank you." She said as he placed the watermelon in her back seat and shut the door. He leaned against the car and smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled back; she took a step up to him and leaned up placing a small chaste kiss on his cheek. She then ducked her head and walked around him to the driver's side and got in.

Toni pulled her ford torus into a parking spot at the school and shut off the engine she got out and walked around to the passenger side and grabbed her backpack putting it on, she then waited leaning against her car. Jethro had called the night before and told her he would meet her in the parking lot before school so he could show her where to go. She had on a simple green shirt that brought out her eyes; she wore her mother's locket, a couple of bracelets her friends from the school she went to before had made for her, on her left wrist. She had on a gray/white skinny jean with black leather boots that went just above her ankle that had buckles along the outside. She had decided to leave her hair down and curl it.

Just then she saw a light blue truck with while lines running along the sides pull into the parking lot and park in the spot next to her. She watched as Jethro cut the engine and then climb out he had a red and white Letterman's jacket on. Underneath the jacket he wore a simple gray shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He wore brown work boots that could use a replacement and his hair was almost tamed but still mused like he ran his hand through it. In her opinion he looked hot.

"Hey." He said walking up to her with a black backpack slung over his shoulder that he had gotten out of the bed of the pickup.

"Hey nice truck." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I got it working the summer of my junior year." He said and that was probably the most he's said to her.

"Maybe you'll have to give me a ride in it sometime?" She asked attentively, he looked at a moment then smiled.

"Yeah maybe." He said then tilted his head toward the school. They first walked in and he asked if she knew where her locker was she nodded she had gone to the open house before school started to pick up her schedule and locker number. She showed him her locker number which was written above her paper.

"136, OK that's this way." He said and she followed behind him. Once there he pointed at the locker, she nodded and headed for it looking at the paper she looked at the numbers for the combination and struggled with it. She put in the right number and she unlocked it but the locker won't open. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back and saw Jethro standing there with a smile.

"What, I did it right it just won't open." She mumbled he outright laughed at that then stepped forward he reached up with a closed fist and banged the top corner and jerked the locker open at the same time. It came open.

"Had this one last year." He explained. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "OK I have to put my stuff up, and then I'll show you where your first class is, which is?" He asked. She looked down at the paper.

"English." She stated, he nodded then moved one locker down and opened the locker next to hers. She laughed. He smiled.

"Well at least it will be easy to find you if I need any help." She said as he put away his things. She did the same as well. Soon he was leading her to English, once at the room he stopped just outside the door.

"OK here you go, once class is over meet you at the lockers and I'll show you where the next class is." She nodded as he walked away. She took a deep breath and entered the class room and took a seat at the back of the class. She started taking out her books, pen, and paper. When she heard the person another girl her age sitting next to her try and get her attention. She looked over.

"Hey, you must be new, my name is Chelsey Fay head cheerleader, and these are my friends Nicole (Nikki) Swindler and Amy Marcus." Chelsey said pointing them out then reaching her hand across for Toni to shake.

"Uh hi I'm Toni." Toni said hesitantly shaking the other girls' hand.

"Nice to meet you Toni, you know you'd make a great cheerleader you should tryout." Chelsey said looking Toni up and down and Toni felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh that's ok I'm not really the cheerleader type." Toni said turning to look back down at her paper.

"Oh well that's OK hang with us for the day and we'll show you around and you'll come around." Chelsey said turning back to face the front. Toni sighed.

When class was over and the bell rang Toni hurried out of the classroom and headed back to her locker hoping Chelsey had not followed. She turned the corner for her locker and saw Jethro waiting for her. She smiled and headed over.

"Hey." He said she smiled and nodded.

"Next class is college algebra." Toni said looking at her paper.

"Me too, come on." He said and turned she followed. Jethro picked a seat in the middle of the class with an empty seat next to him, she made her way to go sit next to him when something whizzed past her.

"Jethro!" Toni saw Chelsey slip right into the chair she was about to sit in. Toni felt her cheeks heat, she should have known he wasn't saving that seat for her.

"Chelsey excuse me but I was saving that seat for Toni." Jethro said looking directly at Toni. Toni's cheeks heated up even more if possible and made her way over as Chelsey got up with an upset look on her face, she noticed then that most of the class had shocked looks on their faces. Toni smiled down at her hands as she sat down and took out her books. She placed her hands on the desk and suddenly felt a hand on top of one of hers she looked over and saw Jethro smiling at her. She smiled back as he let go and went to take his books out as well.

After that class they also had science together and sat next to each other again, from there it was lunch time. Jethro and her got separated but she figured she see him again once she got through the line.

"Hey, it's Toni right?" She turned around and saw a girl that was her age and in her class.

"Yeah…" Toni said.

"Oh, sorry my name is Tamanda Morgan, Tammy for short." Tammy said holding out her hand, Toni took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tammy." Toni said civilly.

"I just want to say what happened in college algebra was like totally awesome, I don't think I have seen Chelsey that embarrassed since 1st grade when she fell in a mud puddle." Tammy said.

"I didn't mean to embarrass her." Tony mumbled.

"Trust me, she deserved it." Tammy said waving it off. "Those three cheerleaders are like the schools most spoilt." Tammy said rolling her eyes. Toni smiled.

"What about you?" Toni asked.

"Me!" Tammy said faking shock, Toni laughed. "Never." Both girls laughed. Toni already liked Tammy and thought they could be great friends. "I would never be a cheerleader, I love basketball though." Tammy said.

"Me too, I used to play at my old school point guard." Toni said.

"Really that's great you should try out our best point guard graduated last year, you should try for that position." Tammy said bumping Toni's shoulder.

"Maybe I will." Toni said with a smile. Toni looked over and saw that Jethro had already gotten his food and was sitting with a group of guys all with Letterman jackets on.

"I see that you have already made friends with Gibbs." Tammy said watching Toni watch Jethro.

"Gibbs?" Toni questions not taking her eyes off him.

"Yeah everyone calls him Gibbs, well everyone but Chelsey, but she has been trying to get Gibbs to go out with her since kindergarten." Tammy said rolling her eyes.

"Trying?" Toni questioned.

"Yeah Gibbs so is not interested." Tammy said.

"Who's all that sitting with him?" Toni asked.

"That's the football team, Gibbs is the quarterback and captain of the team, sitting to his left is Scott Reynolds the center and assistant captain, he's also Gibbs right hand man." Tammy said pointing out the boy that was about an inch shorter then Jethro, he had on blue jeans as well, but with a white shirt on underneath he also had dark jet black hair. "To Gibbs right is Jonathan Lucas Wide Receiver, he also is a friend of Gibbs but not as close as Scott." The boy to Jethro's right was also an inch shorter then Jethro he had blond buzz cut hair but wore pretty much the same as Scott. "The boy sitting across the table talking with them is also a friend of Gibbs but again not as close as Scott, his name is Mathew James he's one of the Tackles on the team." The boy sitting across the table was about the same height as Jethro he had red/brown hair and wore about the same as the other two boys. Ton hadn't noticed before but on the back of all the jackets was written Stillwater High Football with the school's mascot as center, and their last names at the bottom. While looking at Mathews jacket from the front there was a number on the left upper corner. Mathews was 15.

"Is their jersey number on their jackets?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, Mat's as you can see is 15, Jon's is 19, Scott's is 02 and Gibbs's is 01." Tammy answered, they were just at the trays then and Toni grabbed one placing it on the counter as she side stepped down. She looked over at a different table and saw there was another group of boys sitting there with lettermen's jackets on as well except the two that she could see and read it said Stillwater High Basketball at the bottom of the two jackets she saw Winslow and Gantry.

"That the boys basketball team?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, that's Chuck Winslow point guard and captain of the team and his buddy Ed Gantry Shooting guard and assistant captain." Tammy said rolling her eyes at them. "If you ask me the whole boys basketball team are jerks, the basketball team and football teams do not get along by the way." Tammy said in stage whisper to Toni.

"Really why?" Toni asked.

"Trust me, anybody on the football team is way more considerate, nice, smart, and polite thanks to Gibbs keeping his team in check. But as for the Basketball team, they think they run the school, some even fail some classes and still think they can get away with shit." Tammy said as she put some pudding on her tray.

"The girl's team isn't like that is it?" Toni asked placing some salad on her tray.

"Oh no definitely not, we take after the football team and keep our noses clean. The only other team that is like that I'd have to say is the cheerleaders, conniving, and just plain evil at least their smart." Tammy said. "But as for the girls basketball, the softball, baseball teams, the track and academic teams we all coincide happily with no problems." Tammy said. They finished through the line, Toni followed behind Tammy soon they were coming up to the boys of the football team.

"Hey Scott." Tammy said sitting down next to him. Toni looked over and saw that Jethro had made Jon move to the other side of the table; he then tilted his head for her to sit next to him. So she sat down and smiled at him. Toni looked over and saw Tammy and Scott talking secretly and smiling at each other and knew then that they were dating and probably had been for a while. Something caught her eye and she looked over to three girls walking over to the boys basketball table it was Nikki, Amy and Chelsey. Nikki sat next to Ed and Amy sat next to Chuck and Toni realized that Nikki and Ed were dating and Amy and Chuck were dating. While Chelsey sat across the table and looked Toni directly in the eye. Toni averted her eyes and looked down.

Soon the last bell rang and everyone ran to get out of there. She felt someone grab her arm and she looked over and saw Tammy.

"Hey come on." Tammy said pulling her along after her.

"Where are we going?" Toni asked soon they were standing in front of the gym doors.

"Here, here's where all the papers are to sign up for anything." Tammy said, sure enough there were several papers there was one for football it said that players from last year get first serve while anyone ells who wants to join can put their name down, the boys basketball, softball, baseball, girls basketball teams all had the same message then underneath lines so anyone can put their names down. There was also a sign up paper for band, the school orchestra, marching band, and there were also chess teams and academic teams.

"Toni took a pen from her bag and put her name, number, and position down under the basketball paper, she then went over to the band/orchestra and put her name and number down and next to it in the instrument she put guitar/piano.

"I didn't know you played anything?" Tammy said watching.

"Yeah I played at my old school too." Toni said putting her pen back. Toni then bid Tammy farewell at the entrance of the school as she went to her own car once there she noticed someone watching her, she looked up and saw Jethro leaning against his truck watching her.

"Want to come and get something to eat?" Jethro asked her. She bit her lip then nodded.

"Sure, my dad won't be home until late anyway." She said making sure her car was locked she made her way around to his truck and he opened the door for her. She smiled up at him and climbed in. He shut her door and made his way around to the driver's side. Once in and both seatbelts were on he started up his vehicle and pulled out heading down the road in the opposite direction of where she lived. After a minute they were pulling into a small dinner. He got out and made his way to her side helping her out.

They walked up to the door and he opened it for her, she smiled at him and walked in. Once in he led her to a table for two at the back. Soon a waitress came over and smiled sweetly at them and handed them menus telling them that her name was Mandy and that she would be their waitress. Toni smiled and nodded then looked over at Jethro and saw that he was looking through his menu. Something finally clicked in Toni and she looked at Jethro surprised.

"Jethro did you take me on a date?" Toni asked suddenly and her cheeks heated up again treacherous cheeks anyway. She watched as he reached up with his right hand and rubbed the back of his neck as a small tinge of red came onto his own cheeks.

"Uh yeah, I hope you don't mind, I didn't know how to ask you." Jethro said avoiding looking at her.

"Of course I don't mind, I would have said yes, I'd love to go on a date with you and so far I am having a good time." Toni said smiling; Jethro did look up at her now also smiling a little. They talked and laughed for a while longer and before long they realized that they had been there for over two hours and have already eaten there food. The both decided to leave and got up Jethro paid even as Toni protested saying she could have paid for her own, but Jethro won out in the end. He then opened the door for her again and led her to his truck where he helped her back in. He pulled out then turned right from the parking lot going out of town.

"Uh Jethro you know the schools back that way where my car is?" Toni asked with a laugh. Jethro grunted and nodded. Toni smiled and shook her head, for some reason she wasn't nervous or scared she trusted him. Soon they were pulling into a drive and up to a barn. He got out and helped her out again. He then led her up to the barn and inside, once inside she looked around and saw several horses, she counted about twelve. He led her up to one horse that was gray with small white speckles all over.

"This is Chance." Jethro said petting his main. Toni walked up cautiously; she had never been around live horses before let alone petted one. She reached up and stroked its hair. "Here watch out." Jethro then grabbed some reigns and a harness. Putting them both on the horse then he opened the stall and moved the horse forward and grabbed a saddle. He set up the horse and then turned to look at her. "OK up." He said.

"What no, no, no, I have no idea how to ride a horse!" Toni said panicked, Jethro just reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, he then put the hand he was holding on the back of the saddle and grabbed her other and put it on the front. He walked over somewhere and returned with a black helmet and put it on her head buckling it for her. He then reached down and put her left foot in the stirrup, then placed his hands on her hips.

"OK grab on tight with your hands, and pull yourself up, use my hand to step off of to get it over." She took a deep breath and did what he said, she felt him lift up on her hips as she went and then felt him place his hand under her right foot to push and help it over. Soon she was sitting upon the horse looking down at him.

"Wow." She said and smiled at him; he smiled back and then grabbed the lead, leading the horse and her out of the barn and into the field in the back. She smiled as she felt what it was like to ride a horse and smiled. Letting the wind pick up her hair and blow it back. They walked around for a bit and Toni quietly rode and enjoyed the peacefulness. Soon Jethro was leading them back in the barn it was getting dark out. Once back in the barn Jethro helped her get down off the horse. She slid down in front of him as his hands settled on her waist. She looked up at him into his bright blue eyes as he looked back down at her.

"I might kiss you." Jethro said leaning in closer.

"I might not stop you." Toni responded back glancing down at his lips. Toni didn't know who closed the gap but soon she felt lips on hers and she kissed back, her hands came up to his chest and then wrapped around his neck. When they both finally pulled back they were both smiling at each other.

**Now that you have read through the first chapter and I know I will not spoil anything:**

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs - Football Quarterback and Captain**

**Antonia DiNozzo - Basketball Point Guard and Captain at her old ****school**

**Chuck Winslow - Basketball Point Guard and Captain**

**Ed Gantry - Basketball Shooting Guard and Assistant Captain**

**Scott Reynolds - Football Center and Assistant Captain**

**Tamanda Morgan - Basketball Shooting Guard and Assistant Captain**

**Chelsey Fay - Head Cheerleader**

**Nicole (Nikki) Swindler - Cheerleader**

**Amy Marcus - Cheerleader**

**Mathew James - Football Tackle**

**Jonathan**** Lucas - Football Wide Receiver**

**Joel**** Connors - Academic Team**


	2. Chapter 2

Toni placed her hands on her knees as she breathed in deeply; she looked around and saw Tammy pushing at Scott's shoulder. Toni smiled and then startled suddenly when she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned and saw Jethro standing there smiling at her.

"You alright?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm just a little more out of shape than I thought." Toni said, she looked over to the hoop and saw Mat and Jon still fighting to shoot hoops. She smiled, even though she had only been going to this school and lived in this town for a few weeks now; she had already made a great group of friends and found someone special she felt an explainable connection to.

She reached up and placed her hand on Jethro's cheek, he looked down at her and Toni was caught in his deep blue eyes as she always had been ever sense she first ever met him. She felt him place a hand on her cheek and felt his other arm wrap around her waist. He leaned down and she met him halfway there second ever kiss was just as soul searing as the first if not more.

"Hey Gibbs get a room!" Jon hollered.

"Shut up, Jon like you have anything to complain about." Mat said pushing Jon over giving him a pointed look.

"Hey don't give me that look that only happened once and it's not like my fault that you guys totally happened to walk in on that. How was I supposed to know you were going to walk in right then?" Jon said rubbing his shoulder.

"Dude it was my house on my couch! I had just got done telling all of us to meet there and you totally knew!" Scott exclaimed.

Toni and Jethro had pulled away from each other by now; Toni looked up at Jethro who rolled his eyes. Toni giggled a little and plopped her forehead on his shoulder.

"I signed up for the basketball team." Toni said looking up at Jethro. "The first day of school, Tammy showed me where it was to sign up."

"That's good, you're good at basketball." Jethro said indicating the court they were standing on in the park.

"Thanks, the coach had already gone over all the people who signed up and talked with all of us after school last week. She said that as long as everyone on the team got good grades they could continue to be on the team. She also said tryouts will be held in about two weeks." Toni said. "That's why I asked you all to come down and play a game with me tonight, I know I'm not that out of shape, I played all throughout my last high school and only stopped training in-between the move."

"We're glad to help but honestly it seems like you'll have no problem getting on the team you are very good." Jethro said. Toni's cheeks heated a little at the praise.

"You're just saying that." She mumbled.

"Nonsense, I would never lie to you." Jethro said seriously.

"You mean that?" Toni asked looking up into his eyes.

"Always I promise Toni I will never lie to you." Jethro said while grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She smiled at him when suddenly she heard a loud bang; Toni turned and saw Scott laid down on the ground and Tammy storming away.

"Uh oh." Toni said cringing wondering what in the heck just happened, Jethro nodded thinking the same thing. "Uh you go to him I'll go to her." Toni said looking at Jethro, he nodded. Before Toni went after Tammy Jethro pulled her back into a kiss, she smiled up at him.

"I have a game, in two days, you should come?" Jethro said brushing her hair aside. Toni tilted her head and smiled.

"I'll be there and once I get done talking with Tammy she'll be there too." Toni said, Jethro nodded then headed over to where Mat and Jon were helping Scott off the ground.

_Green Eyed Girl_

Toni sighed as she did her homework on the island table in the kitchen of her house, her father was supposed to have been home by now, or so he said. She leaned her head on her hand and finished the last equation for math, putting that subject away in her bag she went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a sip and went into the living room; they had unpacked everything and the living room actually now looked homey. She was about to sit on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She went over and peeked out the window; she smiled and opened the door.

"Hey!" She said smiling.

"Hey." Jethro said leaning against the frame of the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Standing in a doorway." She rolled her eyes at his answer but let him in nun-the-less.

"You know what I meant." She said.

"I wanted to see you." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Is it a bad thing if a guy wants to see his girlfriend?" He asked. Toni felt her heart jump at what he said, they hadn't labeled anything yet and she was shocked that he was the one to label it. She smiled warmly at him.

"Of course not, would you like something to eat or drink?" Toni asked, he nodded. She then led him into the kitchen where she took some of the tuna noddle casserole that she had made for her and her dad and put some in a bowl, she then went over to the fridge and got another water bottle out and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you." He said as he began to eat. "So games in about two hours." He stated.

"Yes I know." She said with a smile, he finished eating, took a long drink from the water then got up and made his way over to her. Backing her up to the fridge she placed her hands on his shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful." Jethro whispered into her lips.

"You keep telling me that." She said back.

"And I mean it every time." Jethro responded, she closed her eyes and leaned back into the fridge.

"Do you ever wonder what life will be like after high school, what will change, and what will stay the same?" She asked him.

"Sometimes." He responded moving a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Sometimes I worry about what I'll make of myself." She said.

"I'm sure whatever you do will be great." Jethro said resting his forehead on hers.

"I hope whatever happens, that we'll still be together, I know we haven't known each other long but for some reason I have this explainable connection to you. It feels like I just need to be with you and when I am I am happier than I've ever been." Toni said now looking into his eyes; Jethro didn't say anything but he did lean down and kiss her. The rest of the time they spent together before the game was of Toni trying to help Jethro understand the story line behind their English assignment a book called _The Outsiders_.

"Hey you're going to be late if you don't put a move on." Toni said as Jethro tried to kiss her again.

"Alright, alright I'm going." He said, he then lead them outside and helped her into his truck. He drove them to the field and got out she followed him to the door of the locker rooms where he turned and kissed her.

"Good luck." She said and he disappeared into the locker rooms to get ready.

Toni went to the stands and saw Tammy already there with a saved seat for her.

"Hey, see you came." Toni said with a knowing smile looking at the away jersey that she was wearing, Toni also had an away football jersey on for it was Jethro's. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and sit down." Toni laughed and did as she was told. Toni looked over the crowed and smiled at all the home team fans, she also looked down at the home team cheerleaders and cringed she really did not like Chelsey and her gang of friends.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Tammy asked looking over at Toni.

"Probably just going to study for the History test on Monday." Toni said seriously.

"Really you should come to this party on Saturday everyone will be there." Tammy said.

"I really don't think that is a good idea." Toni said thinking about her old school and shaking her head.

"Come on, please I promise it will be fun." Tammy said.

"I do not doubt that it will be I just don't think it's a good idea." Toni responded trying to just pay attention to the game.

"Please Toni, come to the party."

"Tammy I said no!" Toni suddenly snapped, and to her horror her left check felt suspiciously wet. Reaching up she whipped off the tear and jumped up from the seat, she had to get away from all these people. Toni ended up running until she couldn't run anymore, then she started walking. Soon she found herself outside her own house. She went inside by now tears were freely falling down her face.

"Toni your home early, I thought the game…" Anthony DiNozzo looked up at his daughter from the book he was reading. "Antonia, honey you ok?" Anthony stood up and immediately wrapped his daughter up in a hug.

"I'm sorry papa, I just. The flashes came back and I just can't." Toni struggled to tell her father what she wanted to say.

"Sh its ok I understand, it's alright, you're ok now. Everything is ok." Anthony said his heart breaking as his daughter sobbed in his chest.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy to start over and move on, to move passed this, I just thought that these flashes that used to happen all the time would be gone." Toni said.

"I know, we both knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it is getting better right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah papa it is, I just, and it's just going to take a little more time." Toni said, Anthony nodded and hugged his daughter closer.

"You take all the time you need, anything you need you let me know ok sweetheart." Anthony said rubbing a hand over his daughter's hair.

"Ok papa, I will."

Toni went to bed early that night, she could hear the house phone ring several times and her father answered, she really didn't want to talk to anyone right know so he held them at bay for her for tonight.

The next day Toni woke up to feeling nauseous, she ran to the bathroom before it was too late and puked into the toilet. She sighed as she leaned back against the wall, suddenly the doorbell rang. She got up and headed to the door.

"Hey wanted to check on you." Jethro said standing on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." Toni said rubbing her eyes.

"Tammy said you were crying, she told me to tell you she didn't mean anything she said that upset you." Jethro said.

"It wasn't her, she has nothing to be sorry for." Toni said. "Come in." Toni stepped back from the door and Jethro walked in.

"So you going to tell me what had upset you yesterday?" Jethro asked. Toni thought it over and sat on the couch, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about, but she knew if she wanted this relationship with Jethro to work she needed to tell him the truth.

"I uh." She cleared her throat. "I used to live in New York City, before here, went to a public school. I was one of the best basketball players they had. Over the summer I was invited to a party all the most popular kids of the school were there, including Rick Chandler the captain of the basketball team. I went with a few friends, all of them got really drunk, I don't drink so I stuck with water or soda. I'm really smart and I never excepted a drink from someone always poured it myself. I had a sprite, I remember I had to go to the bathroom, there was this bookshelf right next to the door. I never thought anything of it honestly I never thought it would happen to me. I put my cup in the bookshelf hoping it was hidden away well enough. I should have just gotten a new drink, anyway a couple minutes after I retrieved my drink and started drinking from it again, I started feeling weird, kind of like I was really drunk. The next thing I know Rick is leading me up the steps after this I can't remember what exactly happened, I remember waking up about two hours later the skirt I was wearing was torn there was blood, from the looks of my hands and face I knew I fought back I had a split lip, and bruised cheek and my wrists were bruised as if being held down. I looked around and found a cordless house phone and dialed 911. The cops showed up and I told them everything I could remember, they processed everything including me, it was a long process but soon they had Rock arrested. All the evidence that he had left behind buried him. They said if I hadn't of called 911 right away it would have been harder to catch him and he might have gotten away with it." Toni finished wiping a tear off her cheek as she told her story. After being frozen throughout her story Jethro shook himself then sat down next to her pulling her into his side.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Antonia." Jethro said kissing the top of her head.

"It's not as bad as it was, but I'm still having a hard time every once in a while." Toni said.

"Which is understandable, and if you need anything from me just let me know ok." Toni nodded, already she started to feel better.


End file.
